Of Heat and Uncertainty
by inudbzgirl
Summary: With a huge epidemic leaving them in an apocalypse when all you have is your wits and weapons, can five survivors make it even when the odds are stacked against them. Based on the Left4Dead series. Rating may change in later chapters.  InuyashaxKagome
1. Chapter 1: Meeting of the Minds

**Hi everyone, this is my first full-length Inuyasha fanfic. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Inuyasha, or the Left 4 Dead series. Sadly.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting of the minds**

The dry air smelled of blood, sweat and decay as carnage reigned throughout the once populated city. At least that's how it seemed to the young twenty year old girl who was currently zigzagging through the desolated streets.

"Damn." she muttered to herself as more of the zombie like creatures began to catch up to her.

She turned swiftly on her heel running backwards as she tried to pick each of them off with her twin pistols. She came to a complete stop when her back hit a car full force. She breathed deeply and steadied her hands in order to get accurate shots.

"Shit!" she screamed as she quickly ran out of ammo.

She watched as the creatures moved swiftly towards her. She smacked two of the creatures with the barrel of her pistols, and maneuvered around the car swiftly. With eyes focused forward, and using her peripherals to watch for any infected coming from the side she moved quickly towards a set of townhouses. When she reached the doors of the first house, she turned on her heels gracefully and tossed a grenade to the horde that had been pursuing her. With the door closed behind her she took a deep breath.

"I hope this building doesn't fail me like all of the others." She mused to herself darkly.

She needed ammo terribly and hoped to find a good supply. Finding none on the lower level she moved up the stairs reminding herself to not get her hopes high. She searched the rooms thoroughly once again finding nothing.

"Oh well, looks like I'm going to die here." She muttered to herself pessimistically. "No ammo, no supplies. Who did I think I was fooling, thinking I could survive when no one else did."

Noticing one last set of stairs she climbed them sluggishly, all hope and faith having been drained from her. There was a single lone door at the top of the stair case and she reached for the knob turning it lightly. At that moment a bullet whizzed by her ear, and with a scream she jumped back.

The door then flew open and the girl was met with the barrel of a pump shotgun.

"Yasha stop!" a young girl shrieked as she grabbed the boy handling the weapon. "Can't you see that she's not one of them?"

The boy lowered the gun wearily and sapphire eyes met amber. The girl felt her heart stop; to say he was gorgeous would be an understatement: long black hair, beautiful eyes, and a toned physique. God she hoped that she wasn't drooling.

He stared back at her absolutely dumbstruck, she was beautiful. Large deep blue eyes, and long silky black hair to match, he really hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Hello!" the other young girl yelled. "Inuyasha, can't you see that she's inured, and needs to be treated, like right now!"

"Oh." Both of them replied now noticing the girl's injuries for the first time.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said hastily pulling her into the room and kneeling down on the floor to treat the injuries on her leg.

"It's okay Inuyasha, that's your name right?" she winced as he poured alcohol on her wounds.

"Yeah, sorry it's gonna sting a little. What's your name?

"Kagome. I came in here hoping to find bullets for my pistols."

"Well you're in luck Kagome." The younger girl replied. "Cause this place was loaded."

"Thank you, what's you name by the way?"

"Rin." The young girl replied simply

"There you go." Inuyasha told Kagome as he rose to his feet. "Now I may not be a doctor, but that should hold you for a while."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile

He smiled back, blushing slightly. At that moment the boards to the windows on the lower levels began to break.

"Um." Rin cut in "I hate to ruin fluffy time, but I think it's time to go." She picked up her lone pistol and turned towards the exit.

Kagome and Inuyasha complied turning their attention towards the door, and bolted to the steps. When they heard the floor creak on the level below, Inuyasha began to shoot madly at what he assumed were the infected.

"Stop, stop. Don't shoot!" they heard a voice scream.

Inuyasha shined his flashlight in the direction of the voice. They saw a young boy-back against the wall, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"God you've got to stop meeting people like this." Rin said, head shaking. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

Inuyasha ignoring her turned his attention to the boy. "Sorry kid."

"Kohaku." The boy replied. "And I am not a kid."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied moving to the next set of stairs.

"I'm Kagome by the way" Kagome told Kohaku as she followed behind Inuyasha.

"Sorry for my brother's rude behavior." Rin said approaching him. "You are not injured are you?"

"No I'm fine, and that's your brother? How do you do it?"

"Years of practice." She replied laughing

He laughed with her as they began to descend the stairs.

"What are you two laughin' at?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Nothing" the teenagers replied still laughing heartily

"Shit" Kagome cut in, her eyes focused on the level below them.

Several of the infected had managed to break into the apartment and easily covered the entire bottom level.

"Get ready you three." Inuyasha ordered raising his shot gun.

Rin rose her pistol, and watched as the other two complied- Kagome raising her pistols, and Kohaku his Uzi.

"Move" Inuyasha commanded and bolted to the lower level firing easily.

The other three followed quickly rushing after him, firing at the infected he missed. The number of the infected individuals however began to grow, even as they each picked them off. Soon the number of them began to be overwhelming.

"It's too many of them." Kagome yelled fearfully

"We're going to die." Rin screamed

"Shit" Inuyasha mumbled pulling a grenade from his belt.

"Move out of the way kid." He screamed pushing Kohaku out of his way

"I told you I'm not a ki-"

"Run" Inuyasha screamed cutting him off.

The four of them ran quickly to escape the explosion. The force of the blast propelled the group off of their feet and onto the floor.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked helping her to her feet

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied with a small smile

"Yasha look out." Rin screamed

The two of them turned around to see a deranged infected attempting to slash at them. When at that second it was shot directly in its back.

"You lightweights need any help?" the boy who shot the infected asked smugly. "I'm guessing you do as you couldn't even handle one zombie."

"For your information" Rin cut in "We just took on an entire horde of them, and they're infected, not the walking dead."

"Whatever" he replied turning around

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow

Turning around and noticing her beauty the boy replied smugly "Kouga, and don't you forget it toots, cause you're gonna love it soon." With that he turned back around.

Kagome seething inwardly at his arrogance had to resist the urge to shoot him in the back of the head.

"Well Kouga" Kohaku began irritated "How did you get here?"

Before Kouga could respond Inuyasha cut in "Save it for when we're somewhere safe." He said opening the door. "Let's go"

"Hn, and with me tagging along, you all might actually survive, but knowing you pansies don't count on it."

"Oh joy he's joining us" Rin replied sarcastically.

Kohaku just shook his head and laughed at her.

'Hopefully we won't get mauled' Kagome thought to herself. 'That's what usually happens.'

The five survivors, guns brandished then proceeded out of the door into the world of fear and uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2: Tension

**AN: first things first, I will try to upload weekly from now on, with the exception of finals week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would be rich right now, oh how I wish to be rich**

**Chapter 2: Tension**

The group of five traveled through the streets silently, staring in alarm at the once thriving and beautiful city of Okinawa.

"It's hard to believe this is Okinawa" Rin said breaking the uneasy silence "This city used to be so beautiful, and I loved living here now its….." she hung her head low unable to bear the state of the city she grew up in and loved

Kohaku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said with a slight smile "Don't worry Rin we will be out of here soon, and the world will return to what it once was."

She smiled up at him a single lone tear had traveled down her cheeks. Kohaku reached up and wiped the tear away quickly then gave her shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

"Feh" Kouga cut in. "This city is shit now, kinda always was." He looked back at Kohaku "And stuff it with your optimism, there is nothing to be happy about. We're all going to die eventually, so quit filling her head with dumb shit."

"Hey" Kagome yelled cutting him off, she was now ashamed of her own pessimistic thoughts, she wouldn't admit it but Kohaku's cheery, optimistic words had gotten to her "You don't know if we'll die or not, but being pessimistic about it will only lead us closer to death. SO YOU STUFF IT"

"Who you yelling at wench" Kouga retorted in anger

"Hey don't call her a wench" Kohaku interrupted

"Yeah" Rin cosigned "You arrogant bastard"

The four of them then began arguing loudly and profusely. Inuyasha who had been trying to listen for any infected began to grow irritated at the bickering group. Finally putting two fingers to his temples he turned back and screamed "All of you SHUT THE HELL UP; I CAN"T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK"

"And who elected you leader" Kouga asked defiantly

"No one, but seeing as I'm the only one who remotely has any sense right now, it would only make sense, and not arguing like a child."

"Why you" Kouga said raising his fist

"Hey, cut it out" Kagome cut in "Inuyasha's right we shouldn't be fighting"

"And I thought I had a chance with you" Kouga responded "But it looks like you're too busy sucking the mutt's dick here"

Kagome raised her eyebrows and began to proceed to step to him before being held back by Inuyasha

"Hey don't speak to her like that, this is a lady, and there will be no disrespecting of any female in this group."

"Stop bossing me around mutt" Kouga yelled back

As the older three began arguing back and forth Kohaku and Rin moved their heads back and forth between the three of them when finally Kohaku interjected

"SHUT UP" we could attract infected if you keep yelling at each other

The older three of the group stopped to look at him, when Rin spoke up timidly raising her pistol

"Guys what is that?" she asked pointing her pistol in the direction of a bloated creature

"I'm not sure" Inuyasha responded "But we should try to avoid it"

"Fuck that" Kouga said running towards it "I'm going to kick its ass"

"Stop stupid, we don't know what it is"

"What did I tell ya about bossing me around mutt" he replied still sprinting towards the creature "It's just a fat zombie, so stop your bitchin"

He stopped directly in front of the zombie and aimed his SMG at his head "Take this you fat fucker"

He shot the zombie and it exploded on him leaving him covered in a yellow sticky substance as it crumpled to the ground

By then the rest of the group had caught up to him. "Ah what the fuck is this shit"

"I told you not to go near it" Inuyasha said smugly "We have never seen those before and you go running towards it like your Rambo or something."

Kouga didn't reply he just proceeded in glaring at Inuyasha hatefully.

"Um guys" Rin cut in still timid "They're coming"

A horde of the infected began proceeding towards the group of five and they brandished their weapons.

"Get ready you four" Inuyasha said with authority

"You don't have to tell me that mutt" Kouga replied "Tell that to the lightweights over here"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began shooting at the deranged humans. The rest followed suit, but stopped momentarily when they realized that the horde descended on Kouga and ignored the rest of them

"What the fuck" Kouga asked in irritation trying to keep them at bay "Why are they attacking me"

Inuyasha chuckled "Maybe they know how much of a dick you are" He then proceeded to help Kouga, that is until an infected with a giant arm grabbed him and charged him several yards away from the group.

"What the hell is this thing" Inuyasha yelled as it proceeded to pound him into the ground "Help me" he pleaded as he felt his body being crushed

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled in alarm and then turned to Kohaku and Rin "You two go help Kouga, I'm going to get Inuyasha"

"Right" they said and proceeded to follow her order.

"AHHHHHH" Inuyasha continued to scream his body screaming in agony

"I'm coming Inuyasha" Kagome yelled rushing to him

As she neared the screaming twenty-two year old she felt something wrap around her ankle and drag her backwards

"Hey" she looked back and saw her ankle wrapped in a tongue belonging to an extremely tall and lanky infected with a grotesque face clouded in smoke

"Ugh" she said disgusted and shot the infected directly in its face. "Take that bitch" she said triumphantly standing and smiling

"AHHHHHH" Inuyasha screamed again

Her prior mission reregistering in her brain caused her to sprint hurriedly to her pounded friend.

"Inuyasha" she screamed again and shot the infected through the eyes.

She helped him to his feet, clumsily at first as he crumpled back to the ground before being risen again.

"Inuyasha" she began "Are you okay, Gods I'm so sorry, if I hadn't been celebrating I could have helped you sooner."

"It's okay Kagome" he replied with a painful smile "I'm fine"

"You sure" she asked sadly

"Yeah I'm sure" he smiled

She smiled back at him and then helped him move to a safer area

The other three group members weren't so peaceful however; they succeeded in causing the horde to die down, but not without tension

"Damn it can't you lightweights kill these faster" Kouga asked in irritation

"You're not putting them down any quicker you jerk" Rin replied also irritated

"Don't worry guys, we can handle this" Kohaku cut in optimistically

"What did I tell you about the optimism kid" Kouga replied'

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not a kid?"

"Ha, you're barely over sixteen" Kouga laughed at him

"So what does that mean" Kohaku replied

"Shut up you two and take care of these first" Rin intervened picking off the little infected she could with one pistol

The two of them glared at each other hatefully but then followed her orders until the infected were no more.

The three of them then proceeded over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.

"Hey you lazy mutt, you and your bitch are over here resting while the rest of us were working our asses off trying to kill those bastards. Get the fuck up" Kouga yelled smartly

Inuyasha attempted to stand to fight Kouga despite his injuries and pain before being stopped by Kagome

"He's hurt Kouga, remember you weren't the one pounded into the ground after attempting to save a pompous jerk" Kagome replied angrily

"Feh whatever" Kouga said smugly

"Yasha's hurt" Rin cut in tears filling her eyes "We have to find a health kit, alcohol, something" she said worriedly

"Don't worry about it Rin" Inuyasha replied "I'll be fine"

"No Sesshy said that we have to take care of each other"

"Sesshy" Kohaku asked with a raised eyebrow "Who's Sesshy?"

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha replied

"He's our older brother" Rin interrupted

"Where is he?" Kagome asked them both

They didn't reply, only lowered their heads, and Inuyasha turned away from her

"I'm sorry" she said to them both some memories of her own surfacing to her mind before she shook them away

"Yeah me too" Kohaku said to them shaking his head

"You're all sappy" Kouga cut in "Like I said we are all gonna die, so why worry about some shit in the past"

"You are impossibly cruel" Kagome said with disgust "And if I didn't have value on human life, like you don't, I would've killed you a long time ago"

"You don't scare me bitch" Kouga replied stepping to her "I will kill you too"

"Lay a hand on her Kouga and I'll rip out your tongue" Inuyasha said menacingly

"Whatever. I just want to find a way out of here." Kouga replied turning away from them, also suppressing his memories

"I know of a safe room somewhere nearby" Kohaku said in reply

"A safe room?" Rin asked "What's that"

"They're rooms set up by the government and even civilians to help people find refuge temporarily if they cannot immediately get to an evac center"

"Okay then let's go to this safe room" Inuyasha said standing

"Inuyasha don't strain yourself" Kagome replied standing next to him

"Feh. I'm fine, and besides we can't stay here we could die" he replied holstering his shotgun. "Let's go"

The four of them followed him until he realized he didn't know where the safe room was

"Hey kid" he said to Kohaku "Where is this safe room"

"I told you I'm not a kid" Kohaku replied obviously irritated "And I'm not showing anyone where it is until I get some respect"

"That's why everyone calls you a kid" Inuyasha said "You can't just expect people to respect you. You have to earn it"

Kohaku pondered his words then replied "You're right Inuyasha. Come on you guys it's this way"

He led them down the deserted streets until he came upon a building that had a sealed red door leading inside.

"Oh no" Kohaku said in alarm as he saw several infected looming in front of the door

"Oh man" Kouga said in irritation "I am getting sick of these bastards"

"You and me both" Inuyasha said as he brandished his shotgun once more

"Hn. One thing we have in common" Kouga said with a chuckle before raising his SMG

The five of them as quickly as they could eradicated the infected that had now noticed them and rushed towards them slashing their arms. When the infected were rid of, the group of five proceeded towards the door and slammed it roughly.

"Quick find something to block it" Rin ordered Kohaku and Kouga as she and Kagome helped Inuyasha to sit down

The two boys followed her orders and moved a huge dresser drawer in front of the door.

"We should be safe here for a little while" Kagome said to the rest of the group. "But for now someone should take watch"

"I will" Kohaku volunteered Inuyasha's words looming in his head, as he desperately wanted to earn their respect, especially Inuyasha's and Rin's

"Okay" Kagome replied "I'm going to find something to help Inuyasha" she then looked down to his already sleeping form. "The rest of you go to sleep"

"If you weren't a babe I would slap you for ordering me around wench" Kouga replied removing his SMG and lowering himself to the floor.

"I'll take that as a compliment Kouga" she replied with a laugh

He laughed back, and the group's tension began to subside substantially. 'Maybe these lightweights will survive' Kouga thought to himself 'and that may not be so much of a bad thing'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Dreams, Memories and Explanations **

Kagome stepped lightly around the make shift shelter searching for any supplies the group may need in the future. She watched her friends closely as they slept, even Kohaku who just moments before had wanted to take watch.

She shook her head at the sleeping boy "He's only sixteen, I wonder why he's such in a rush to grow up. Life's easy for a teenager." She then remembered their current situation "At least it used to be"

She walked over to the young boy and shook him lightly. "Kohaku-san you can go to sleep. I'll take watch"

He stirred slightly then looked up at her with tired eyes "I wasn't sleeping, honest" the moment those words left his mouth he slumped over to the right and fell back into his dream

"Yeah right" she replied and moved him to the floor

"Kids" she said again softly momentarily forgetting that she herself not too long ago was a kid

She then moved over to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him taking out the small red health kit that held several medical supplies. She watched his face closely as it changed expressions ever so often.

"I don't want to wake him up" she said to herself still studying his features "I wonder what he could be dreaming about"

She jumped with a start when he began moving and mouthing several words. "Shut….up"

"Wait is he talking to me?" she asked herself

"No…you shut…up" he said again this time a bit louder

She studied his face again "Oh he's dream-speaking" she then laughed quietly "I'll let you return to your dream Inuyasha. Whatever that dream may be"

**Inuyasha's dream**

_The sun was beginning to set on the large mansion like home that sat on a small mountain just outside of Okinawa. Its orange rays cast a shine and glimmer on the crystal blue waters below the mansion. Its heat just enough to keep the two occupants on the grass warm while at the same time just cool enough so that they would not overheat. The oldest was a tall dark-haired boy with amber eyes and the youngest was a much shorter girl with jet black hair that reached down her back, deep brown eyes and a huge gleaming smile. They were currently chasing each other around the enormous estate relishing in the day's beauty._

"_Getting older has made you slow Yasha" the young girl yelled as she maneuvered in and around the older boy_

"_I ain't old and I'm letting you get away" he responded with a laugh as he was beginning to grow tired _

"_Yeah right, you're just mad that you can't catch me old man" she responded as she blew raspberry and took off running in a different direction._

"_Who you callin' old man little girl" he laughed picking up his speed_

_He chased her around the trees, over a small bridge, into the veranda on the side of their lavish home and back into the back yard until they reached the door where their older brother Sesshomaru stood glaring at them._

"_Inuyasha. Rin." He yelled authoritatively "What are you doing"_

"_Sesshy" Rin yelled running up to the brother who she adored with every fiber of her being_

"_Answer the question Rin" he yelled a little louder_

_The tone in his voice made her stop abruptly as tears began to appear in her eyes._

_Noticing this Inuyasha stepped in "Hey give her a break, we were just having a little fun."_

"_A little fun" Sesshomaru boomed "So disrupting the workers, breaking merchandise, missing lessons and running around like children constitutes as fun"_

"_Calm down Sess" Inuyasha replied "She goes to her lessons, tutoring and practices every day. I just thought she deserved to have a little fun today"_

"_That's your problem Inuyasha" he replied staring his brother down "You always shuck responsibilities. You're twenty-one years old, turning twenty-two tomorrow, and you're not in college and you don't have a job. So am I supposed to support you for the rest of your life? When are you going to man the hell up and start taking on some responsibilities?"_

"_I shuck responsibilities?" Inuyasha yelled back "You're supporting me" he laughed bitterly "Let's be clear here Sesshomaru, the only responsibility you have is too look good to your stuck up, arrogant, white American associates. And you don't support me, father's company supports me, you're just a figure head that inherited what our father built. So when are you going to get a job that daddy didn't supply you with. When are you going to man the hell up and start taking on responsibilities"_

"_Can you guys please just stop" Rin cried out to her older brothers who were close to blows_

"_Stop crying Rin" Sesshomaru ordered "You're sixteen years old, soon you'll have to grow up to. So start now because I will not be taking care of you like I have to take care of this son of a bitch."_

_Rin only cried harder and began running into the house. Inuyasha then screamed and charged at Sesshomaru who stopped him effectively with a right hook to the jaw._

"_You bitch" Inuyasha said up to his brother "Did you have to make her cry"_

_Sesshomaru picked him up by his collar easily and said harshly "Listen to me, Rin is your little sister too, you have to set an example for her just as much as I do. Now man the fuck up and get a job"_

"_Shut up." He responded bitterly "You don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me the hell alone"_

"_You will never learn" Sesshomaru said shaking his head "I feel sorry for you" he then departed his disapproving words still looming in the air_

_Inuyasha stood up abruptly and punched a nearby tree angry and hurt at his older brother's words._

**End dream**

Inuyasha woke with a start having forgotten the injuries he had sustained not too long before he fell asleep.

"Ahh shit" he replied with a grunt-in pain

"Inuyasha" Kagome stood up walking to him with the health kit "Here let me help you" she offered trying to help him sit up properly

"Thanks but I'm fine" he replied trying to sit up on his own to no avail

Ignoring him she helped him up and lifted his shirt "I'm not trying to be vulgar or anything but I need to wrap your lower back. You kinda went down pretty hard" she laughed softly "Besides I owe you anyway, from when you helped with my injuries"

"Thanks" he replied softly turning away from her

"Something the matter Inuyasha" she asked him with concern

"No…it's nothing"

"You're lying" she laughed

"How did you know" he asked quietly

"You just told me" she laughed again "Besides I learned from my sister that you can tell someone is lying when they refuse to look you in the eyes" she said as she turned his face towards her

"You have siblings Kagome?" he asked intrigued

"Just one, my sister Kikyo" she replied looking away

"What happened to her, where is she" he asked rapidly

"I don't know" she responded looking at him and then back to her wrapping

He just stared at her beautiful face as he remembered the flash of pain that showed when he asked where her sister was.

"You okay Kagome" he asked hoping for the truth

"I'm fine" she responded with a smile "Don't worry about it"

He however couldn't help but to worry about it "What is going on in your head Kagome" he thought to herself, he wished to get to know her better too bad she wouldn't let him inside.

Kagome continued wrapping and rewrapping Inuyasha's wounds as she wrestled with the memories that continued to plague her mind

**Two days before the infection**

"_How long do we have to be here" Kagome asked her sister as they sat in a leadership banquet for their college_

"_Until it's over of course" Kikyo responded swiftly_

"_But why it is so boring"_

"_Because mother will be proud of us, and because we were selected to come here Kagome. We are future leaders of Japan, we should embrace this."_

"_But does it have to be so boring. Can't we just go to the mall?"_

"_No you lazy bum, we're staying here"_

"_You're so stuffy Kikyo" Kagome responded sitting back in her seat in a very unladylike manner_

"_Speaking of responsibilities…" Kikyo started_

"_Who's speaking of responsibilities?"_

"_Speaking of responsibilities" Kikyo started again "Did you remember to send those letters that mom asked you to send off?"_

"_Um…." Kagome replied "Yes" she then looked away from her_

"_You're lying. I can tell because you aren't looking me in the eyes." Kikyo responded_

"_Seriously Kikyo is it that important"_

"_Yes it is Kagome. You don't remember anything unless it's about you. Are you really that damn selfish?"_

"_Look who's talking World's Most Uptight Bitch"_

"_Irresponsible, lazy.."_

"_Annoying, nagging…"_

_The two girls continued their silent argument until they were both red in the face. Then noticing each other's facial expressions began to laugh loudly._

"_Your face is all red" Kagome said first laughing heartily_

"_And your face is priceless" Kikyo replied laughing just as loud_

_Then they both heard the dean clearing his throat into the microphone "Will the lady Higurashi's please quiet down"_

_As the entire auditorium turned to look at them, the two girls slumped into their seats embarrassed_

"_Okay we can go now" Kikyo said to Kagome with a sheepish smile_

"_You don't have to tell me twice" she responded moving away from the chair_

"Kagome….Kagome" Inuyasha said snapping her out of her thoughts "It's okay I think it's fine now"

She looked down to see her hands still wrapped around his torso and turned red in the face "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry"

"Damn, If I knew it was that easy to get into your pants I would've tried harder" she heard Kouga say in the background "And in the open too. I like it" he rose his eyebrows at her

"Stupid, I was rewrapping his wounds. So get off my back"

"That's not what I saw" he replied laughing

"I don't care what you saw." She responded angrily

"Hey calm down beautiful I was just saying. Now what if the kids were up and saw you two in that position." He turned away "Speaking of kids waking up" he walked over to where they were both laying "GET THE HELL UP"

"You inconsiderate jerk" Rin said groggily as she sat up

"You too" he said jerking Kohaku upwards and dropping him

"Ow that hurt" Kohaku said rubbing his derriere

"Should've woke up when I told you to"

"Why should I listen to you, you never listen to me or answered my question."

"What question?"

"How did you get here?"

"What is there to know, zombies popped up, evac center was overrun, then I ran into that apartment and saw you lightweights, it was nothing to it." He turned from Kohaku "What about you mutt?"

"We were in the same situation" he said gesturing to Rin

"Me too" Kagome chimed in

"See kid" Kouga said turning back to Kohaku "We all have the same story. The only thing to do now is to get out of this shit."

"Yeah but how?" Kagome asked

"There has to be another center somewhere in the city" Inuyasha said as he began thinking "But where"

"There was one at the mall" Kouga answered "But it's all the way across town. Are you lightweights up for it"

"Believe me jerk off, anything you can do I can do twice as good" Inuyasha replied standing "And I can do it without being an asshole"

Kouga balled up his fists and proceeded to Inuyasha before being stopped by Kagome

"Okay so its settled." She said pushing the two young men away from each other "We'll head to the mall"

"Alright let's go" Inuyasha said holstering his shotgun once again "Make sure you're fully loaded"

"There was some ammo over there" Kagome said pointing in the direction where she found the ammunition "Everyone should grab some"

The group of five reloaded their weapons quickly a new resolve to get out of their predicament forming in their minds.

They proceeded to the door and Inuyasha peering out first gave an exasperated sigh "Shit. It's a ton of them out there"

"Are you serious" Rin asked raising her pistol

"This is getting annoying" Kagome shook her head and walked to the door

"This is why we have guns" Kouga said peering back and forth as he rose his SMG "Now let's take care of these fuckers"

"Let's do this" Inuyasha said raising his shotgun and kicking open the door

The five of them then ran outside into the giant horde that had begun to form.

**Read and review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: An Omen

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not or has ever been mine**

**Kouga: It's because you're a loser**

**Inuyasha: shuttup you scrawny wolf**

**Kouga: up yours you mangy mutt**

**Kagome: Both of you shut the hell up**

**Kouga: But….Kagome**

**Inuyasha: He started it**

**Kagome: that means NOW**

**Inudbzgirl: on with the fic ^_^**

**Chapter 4: An Omen**

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to shoot down the growing number of infected that were wandering outside of the safe room. "This is starting to get on my nerves"

Kouga cutting down the individuals with precision smiled smugly responded without turning towards him "If you had better aim, you wouldn't be having so much trouble."

Rolling his eyes for a split second Inuyasha continued to shoot stopping every once in a while to refill the shells in his shotgun.

Rin and Kohaku stood on the other side of the rest of the survivors their backs to one another providing each other with cover.

"If they worked as good with each other as we do they wouldn't have so many problems" Kohaku grunted out forcefully

"Adults could never work together" Rin replied with a laugh "At least none of the adults I knew could. They're just not as cooperative as kids, so of course they can't work like us."

"I told all of you already, I'm not a kid" Kohaku replied in irritation

"We're the same age you know" Rin responded also in irritation

"So what does that mean?" he questioned her irritability growing

"It means you're a kid too. Duh"

He didn't respond just concentrated on piercing the heads of the infected running towards them.

When the crowd was finally dispatched Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked around. "My God I think that was the hardest one yet."

"I wasn't sweatin it" Kouga replied also taking deep breaths

"Then why are you breathing so hard " Rin asked him with sarcastic curiosity

"Feh" Kouga replied turning away from her

"We shouldn't stay here" Kagome began stating her first true words since the horde began attacking "We don't want to be caught up in another horde of them. We should get moving"

"She's right" Inuyasha cosigned "Let's move quickly"

The five of them then began a light jog through the littered filled streets of the city, eyes searching for any lurking infected that could jump out and surprise them.

"Which way is it to the mall from here" Inuyasha asked the group behind him

"Don't you live here, shouldn't you know where it is lightweight" Kouga asked him

"It was your idea to go to the damn mall, I figured you would know where it is" Inuyasha replied quickly

Sensing a growing confrontation Kagome piped up "I know where it is, and I also know a gun store along the way there where we can upgrade these." She said addressing her twin pistols

"Alright then lead the way" Inuyasha gave her a smile

Nodding she picked up the pace of her steps almost to a full sprint leaving the other four survivors behind.

"Slow down Kagome" Inuyasha yelled to her "Damn did she run track in high school" he asked his other group members as she continued to sprint

"Fast legs, I like it" Kouga replied suggestively

"Is there any time of any day where you don't think about sex?" Kohaku asked him in irritation

"Nope. Once you've had it, it becomes an addiction. And besides who's gonna repopulate the Earth if we don't" he pointed towards a still sprinting Kagome "The mutt here certainly won't do it. And you look like a virgin. So that leaves me and the babe up there"

Kohaku turned red in the face at his virgin comment and stared angrily at Kouga although the latter had seemed to move on from the conversation already.

"Come on guys, lets catch up to her" Inuyasha said picking up his pace "I don't want her getting into trouble."

The other three complied as they tried to catch up with Kagome.

"I'm so glad I used to run track." She smiled to herself "It really helps out now. I can't wait to get out of here."

The five survivors now sprinting were unaware of the infected lurking in the shadows of the buildings above them, that was until it let out a low menacing growl.

"What was that" Rin stopped running "Do you guys here that"

"What is it Rin" Inuyasha replied walking to her

"I'm not sure. But it sounded, kinda like a growl."

"I don't hear anything" Kohaku said as he listened for the growl she had mentioned

"Me neither. I think you're goin crazy" Kouga said to her shaking his head

"Are you sure you heard something" Inuyasha asked her

"Yes I heard it loud and clear"

"Well if you hear it again let me know. C'mon we have to catch up to Kagome."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out where that growl came from"

"We don't have time for this Rin. Let's go" Inuyasha yelled at her

"No" she yelled back

Kagome faintly heard the group yelling behind her but ignored them. She was on a mission to get out of the city and survive, no matter the costs. That's how Kikyo would have wanted it. She picked up her pace even more a look of determination crossing her face when suddenly a hooded figure lunged towards her.

"Ahhhh" She screeched loudly trying desperately to get the figure off of her as it began to claw at her torso

"Kagome" the other four yelled approaching her

Kouga sprinting turned the barrel of his gun towards him to hit the creature with the butt of his SMG and quickly returned it to the right position just in time to shoot it dead center in its forehead.

"That's how you do it motherfuckers" Kouga proclaimed loudly

Rin shaking her head at him and helping Kagome up asked her "Are you alright Kagome-chan"

'Chan' Kagome thought to herself but said nothing of it just responded "Yes Rin I'm fine." Turning her attention to Kouga she said to him with a light smile "Thank you Kouga. That was actually pretty sweet of you."

Blushing he turned away quickly and said smugly "I haven't fucked you yet. I can't just let you die. The fate of the human race depends on us"

Rolling her eyes she responded "And for once I thought you were being chivalrous. How foolish of me"

"Hey I could be shil-vay-ros if I wanted to" he responded insulted

"You couldn't be _chivalrous_" Inuyasha cut in putting emphasis on the word chivalrous "Even if you tried"

Refusing to respond to Inuyasha he inquired "Shouldn't we be there by now I mean we've been running a long time"

"Sorry" Kagome responded quickly "I forgot to mention the mall is on the other side of town"

"Seriously" Kouga replied angrily "How can you forget something like that"

Rin shook her head "We're never getting out of here"

"Now come on guys" Kohaku cut in "We've got this far, we can certainly reach the other side of town"

"What did I tell you about the optimism kid" Kouga barked angrily

Ignoring him Kohaku took off running again, ignoring the group behind him.

Shaking her head Kagome said "He's an impatient one isn't he" and took off after him

"My bet is that he dies first" Kouga laughed chasing her

The two siblings remained still and looked at each other. "You okay Yasha" she looked up at her older brother curiously

"Yeah" he replied before holstering his weapon. Something doesn't feel right. Why does it feel like all of this will be for nothing.

Ignoring his own thoughts he ran quickly to catch up with the rest of the group.

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update and that it was so short. I just couldn't think of anything to write. Gomen nasai, please don't be mad at me. I'll give you a cookie if you won't.**

**Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Inuyasha series**

**Chapter 5: A new plan, into the deep**

The heat in the air seemed to rise as the five survivors made their way through the city. They each panted as the soles of their shoes hit the littered pavement.

The youngest of the five stopped momentarily, finally out of breath.

"This is too much" she lamented to herself as the other four turned to face her

"C'mon Rin we have to keep going" Kohaku said to her attempting to grab her hand

"I'm tired" she replied grimly, her usually bubbly personality beginning to fade "There has to be a quicker way there"

"The sewers" Inuyasha said softly to himself "The sewers link everything in town"

"Hell no" Kouga replied walking up to Inuyasha "I'm not going through a dirty ass sewer, I suggest the wench just suck it up and keep it moving"

"Disrespect a woman one more time asswipe" Inuyasha replied his fists tightening

"What are you gonna do about it Mutt" Kouga also balled his fists

"Cut it out" Kagome cut in "Ever since we all met all we've done is argue and fight over nothing. Now you two grow up for once."

The two men glared at each other one last time before relenting. "You're right Kagome" Inuyasha said softly

"Yeah" Kouga agreed for once before turning to Inuyasha "The babe saved your life again mutt, maybe you should thank her"

Ignoring him Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome "So what do you think we should do?"

"Actually the sewer wasn't a bad idea" she replied thinking aloud "But Kouga's right, to travel the entire distance to the mall from the sewer would be tedious, wouldn't we get lost?"

"We would have to know how the sewer systems work to do that" Rin agreed "Maybe Kouga's right, I can keep moving it's not a big deal"

"But moving through the city would waste time too" Kohaku said

After thinking for a while and finding an idea Kagome screamed "The subway" When the others looked at her she continued to explain "We can follow the subway to see where we are in the city"

"But the subway doesn't lead to the mall" Kohaku cut in "No wait I get it"

When the siblings agreed Kouga cut in "What in the hell are you lightweights talking about"

"You're not too bright are you?" Inuyasha asked him laughing "We may be lightweights, but you're a little light in the head"

"Kagome's saying that we can follow the subway deep enough into the city to see where we are, after that we take the sewers the remaining way to the mall" Kohaku explained irritably

"That's still just as stupid, you can still get lost in the sewers" Kouga interjected

"Oh my god" Inuyasha exclaimed in similar irritation to Kouga's statement as a few lone zombies decided to stagger over to them

"Finish explaining later" Kagome said to him "We've got company"

Kouga reloaded his SMG before aiming at the infected coming toward them. With precision he cut down at least half of them with ease.

Kohaku whose shots usually missed glared at Kouga "Why doesn't it surprise me that you're good with a gun"

"Stop complaining" Kagome scolded him "This makes it easier to run through now come on" she began to run

"We're not going to shoot the rest of them" Rin asked cautiously as she ran

"Only the ones that get close" Inuyasha told her "I think they are attracted to gunfire or the recoil. We don't have time to attract hordes"

"Too late" Rin told the group from behind

"Shit" Kouga whispered loud enough for only himself to hear as the infected grew closer "This running away bitch thing isn't working out" he told the group "We're going to have to take them down" he panted as he continued to run

"Fine" Inuyasha growled out as he stopped to face the horde "Let's do this quickly"

The five survivors then began to engage the horde, blood and bodies were quickly strewn everywhere. The more zombies that were killed, even more seemed to arrive in their place.

"Shit, shit, shit" Kagome said to herself as the infected grew too close to her

"Ughnnehn" a creature growled from the buildings above them

"You guys…-I hear, something again" Rin choked out as she attempted to shoot and reload at the same time

"Damn what the hell are you a bloodhound" Kouga asked her with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance

"No it's not that it's just-" She was cut off by a tongue wrapping around her neck

"RIN" Inuyasha and Kohaku screamed as they attempted to shoot the infected that pulled her to it

"Damnit Kid" Kouga said to no one in particular as he tried to help them, grabbing Kohaku's arm he shoved him in Kagome's direction "You help her, you don't shoot good enough to try to aim up there" he then proceeded to shoot towards the individual that began to have a smoke ring around him

Rin continued to sputter as she flailed her arms in an attempt to get free, in the process she dropped her pistol to the ground.

"Fuck, don't hit Rin" Inuyasha told Kouga who began shooting

"I'm not you mutt" he sputtered out "I can aim" he then shot the infected between the eyes watching it crumple toward the ground

"Rin" Inuyasha ran to her "Are you okay?"

Removing the tongue from her neck she responded "I'm fine"

"I'm going to help the babe and the kid" Kouga told the siblings as he ran in their direction

Without Kouga and Inuyasha's help Kagome and Kohaku were having a bit of trouble. "Aim for the head Kohaku" Kagome told him without looking

Nodding he attempted to do as she asked to no avail.

"You can't shoot worth shit kid" Kouga told him when he made it to the struggling duo

Aiming Kohaku's barrel down he attempted to shoot the infected and teach him at the same time. "Now open both of your eyes and steady your hand." Shooting two more infected he turned his attention back towards Kohaku "Hurry up kid, shooting a SMG with one hand ain't fucking easy

Following his instructions Kohaku managed to shoot three of them correctly. Finally joining them Inuyasha asked him "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine"

"Liar, this kid's aim is fucking horrible, I say we shoot him"

"Cruel bastard" Rin cut in taking aim and shooting three more

"Look, even the girlie's aim is better than yours"

"Cut it out" Kagome interjected diffusing the argument

"One more time woman" Kouga gave her a brief menacing glare

"Or what" she growled refusing to look at him

"Sexy growl" he replied

"Not now" Inuyasha also cut in

"You're mad that I'm making a move on your bitch" he continued to shoot until he heard the familiar click. "SHIT"

"What's wrong?" Rin asked him with concern

"I'm out, this is what I get for saving all of you"

"Shit we have to run now" he removed the last grenade from his belt

"The fuck did you get that" Kouga asked angrily

Ignoring him and tossing his grenade Inuyasha yelled "Run"

The five of them took off running in the opposite direction.

"Look for the subway station" Kagome told them as she continued to sprint forward

"Don't leave us again" Kohaku told her as she began to lengthen the distance

"Stop complaining, just catch up" Inuyasha told him as he closed the gap between himself and Kagome

They continued to sprint several blocks when the youngest of them found the entrance. "There" she exclaimed happily and pointing

"Let's go already" Kouga took off in the direction

"Stop stupid, you don't have any more ammo remember" Inuyasha chased him down

"Yeah so, just give me the kid's gun, he can't shoot anyways"

"No, that won't work either" he replied "We'll just find more, somewhere"

"Like where, at least if I was holding the gun we'll have a better chance at living"

"Just give him the damn gun" Kagome told the two "We don't have time for this arguing, I just ran my ass off here and I don't want to get caught now let's get this over with"

Kohaku sadly and begrudgingly handed the gun over. "Thanks Kid" Kouga told him "Now let's do this"

"One minute" Inuyasha told them taking out two flashlights

"What the hell, why didn't you tell anyone you had those"

"Because we didn't need them yet stupid, and now we will" he handed one to Kouga "I'm sure I can trust you with that right, I'm sure you won't lose it"

"Hell yeah" he replied nodding "Don't think this rivalry is over yet mutt, I don't fucking like you"

"Wouldn't dream of it, now let's go"

"It's pretty dark down there" Kagome said as they proceeded down the steps

"I wonder what's down there" Rin chimed in following closely behind her

"Nothing we can't handle" Inuyasha answered them both

"Yeah, sure" Kagome replied lagging behind to talk to the youngest boy "Are you okay Kohaku"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kouga was right. I'm useless"

"You're not useless, now do you think you can hold onto this for me" she handed him her second pistol

"You trust me?" he asked

"We only have the five of us, I have to put my trust in all of you, even the shovenistic idiot" she gave him a small smile

"Thank you Kagome-san"

'San?' she thought to herself 'What is with kids and honorifics. Kikyo used to use honorifics too' she struggled to keep the tears from her eyes

"Are you okay Kagome-san" Kohaku asked her

She looked up as the other three also looked back at her "Yeah, I'm fine" she then pushed pass them to move down the steps "Now let's go" she continued to walk into the increasing darkness.

**Whoo, not sure how this chapter went, but I kinda like it, so yeah any and all reviews welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Subway

**A/N: No I didn't leave this story to rot, I just had acute writers block until now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6: The Subway**

* * *

><p>The group proceeded cautiously and wearily down the stairs. The two eldest of the group constantly flashed their lights in every direction, only slightly illuminating the dark space.<p>

"It's so dark down here" the youngest said aloud

"That's why we have flashlights toots" Kouga told her still surveying the area

"Yeah but they still aren't doing much" Kagome told him from behind

"Great job Mutt giving us useless flashlights" Kouga told Inuyasha

"If that's how you feel then give me the damn flashlight back" Inuyasha reached to snatch it

"Cut it out" Kagome cut in "Let's just move quickly so we can hurry up and get out of here, its creepy" she looked around at the piles of bodies occupying the floor "And there are so many bodies down here"

"People probably dumped them here after they died, or the infected killed them" Inuyasha mused

"Yeah and if you get too scared you can just grab onto me" Kouga winked at her causing her to roll her eyes

"Didn't you hear her when she said to knock it off" Inuyasha told him with a sneer

Kouga sneered back before starting another needless argument.

As Kagome began mediating Rin began looking around frantically. Noticing this Kohaku finally spoke up "Something the matter Rin"

"I hear" she listened again "Crying"

Kohaku rose an eyebrow "Crying"

"Yeah" she replied "We have to help her" she snatched Inuyasha's flashlight away from him and ran off in the direction of the crying

"RIN" Inuyasha and Kohaku both screamed and took off after her leaving Kagome and Kouga alone

'Oh God now I'm stuck with the jerk' she thought to herself "I wonder what's up with Rin"

"She's like a bloodhound" Kouga mused aloud "She has like a sixth sense of this shit or something"

Kagome just shrugged as she began hearing moans and groans so loud that you wouldn't need a sixth sense to know that a horde was coming.

"Fuck" Kouga said checking the Uzi "I was hoping there would be more rounds in here, how can the kid fire so many shots and miss them"

"Don't worry about that now" Kagome told him raising her single pistol

"Where's your other pistol" he said in alarm

"Gave it to Kohaku" she said sheepishly

"YOU WHAT" he screamed "The kid can't shoot and now we're gonna be outnumbered"

"We'll be fine, I'm sure they'll be back soon." She smirked "And what's this the great Kouga sounds scared"

He blushed "Hey I'm not scared, it's just a scrawny wench like you might get overwhelmed"

She rolled her eyes as she made sure she was fully loaded "Whatever just get your ass ready"

He ignored the comment and raised the Uzi, firing rounds into the quicker of the horde. She hated to admit it but he was a good shot and if he wasn't around they might have all been dead by now.

'I guess it was good that Kouga joined us' she thought as the horde continued to grow

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it Rin slow down" Inuyasha yelled to her<p>

"We have to help the girl Yasha" she yelled back

"Damnit" he mused to Kohaku "And I thought Kagome was fast"

Rin finally slowed down in front of a busted train car. "She's in there" she said to the two

Inuyasha raised his shotgun as Rin began shining the flashlight around the car. They began to creep to the back and Rin shined the flashlight madly before landing on a lone figure in the corner.

"There she is" Rin exclaimed moving closer

"Rin stop" Kohaku tried to tell her to no avail

"We won't hurt you" Rin began talking to the figure "We're a group of survivors, we can help you" the light remained on the figure

The figure lifted its head and immediately recoiled at the sight of the light.

The three of them paled the figure had pale gray skin and glowing red eyes, with fingernails that could cut through steel.

"WHAT THE HELL" they all screamed as the figure continued to convulse before standing to chase them

They fired some shots but nothing seemed to take the screaming mad woman down. They tripped out of the subway before running in the direction they had come with the woman screaming behind them.

Kagome and Kouga weren't having too much luck either. Several times they were almost overwhelmed, but a few lucky key shots would aid them along the way.

"Do you hear that" Kouga grunted in between shots

"Yeah" Kagome breathed erratically "It sounds like screaming"

"RUN" the sound of Inuyasha screaming resonated through their ears

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in alarm as they ran towards them

"Where the hell have you been" Kouga started on them

"Less talky more runny" Rin rushed pass them offering only a couple of shots

"What's wrong" Kagome asked them alarm as she and Kouga took off running after them

"Rin ran us into a crazy bitch that's what" Inuyasha said frantically

"And you ran" Kouga laughed "You're a softy mutt" Kouga stopped and turned around

"What the hell are you doing" Kohaku asked him

"Shut the hell up Kid" he turned to the others "You take care of the horde and I'll take care of the bitch"

They looked to each other and nodded as Kouga ran around the horde to face the screaming woman. However much to his confusion she ran around him and in the direction of the other four.

"Damnit" he said to himself before raising his gun and firing at her "Come here you ugly bitch"

The woman stopped her tirade and turned to face Kouga. "That's right" he said before firing another shot causing her to chase him.

"What's he doing" Inuyasha asked them as they tried to take down the horde

"Saving our asses" Kagome replied cutting into them

Kouga continued to run backwards as the woman chased him. He fired shots into her shoulder, stomach and leg before having to reload. "Damnit" he attempted to quicken his pace without falling.

She neared him and began slashing her claws to kill him. Sidestepping her he slammed the trap shut before firing the rest of the magazine into her head.

She crumpled to the floor and he watched, before grasping his shoulder, he had no idea she slashed it. "Goddamn" he said between clinches of his teeth. 'Now I gotta fix this' he thought

Screams snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to help the lightweights.

"Kouga your shoulder" Kagome noticed when he joined them

"Don't worry sweetheart its nothing I can't handle" he grunted before taking down the remaining few and dropping to his knees.

"KOUGA" Kagome yelled kneeling next to him

"It's just some skin" he breathed erratically

"Like hell" Inuyasha also kneeled "It looks pretty deep"

Kouga scoffed "What do you know about wounds mutt"

"I know enough" he surveyed it again "Do any of you have any alcohol or anything"

"Don't worry about it" he grunted again jerking away "We'll handle it later"

"Are you crazy" Kohaku asked in exasperation "You can't just walk around with a wound like that"

"I'm going to have to kid" he looked at him "We can't stay down here where another one of them can come"

"But-"Kohaku protested

"He's right Kohaku" Kagome agreed "But we have to hurry or it can get infected"

Kouga scoffed again "I'm too strong for that bullshit"

She rolled her eyes again "You say that now"

"I'll be saying it later too" he straightened "Now let's go"

* * *

><p>The group continued through the subway stopping periodically to check the maps to make sure they were going in the right direction.<p>

"We're coming up on the last stop" Rin said as she finished checking "So what do we do next"

"We'll go up and immediately find a sewer" he checked the map as well "Kagome do you know the way to the mall from where we are"

"Sure do" she nodded

"I still say we just stay above ground" Kouga mused with a scoff "Did you see that crazy woman, it could be more of them in the sewers"

"You can't be scared are you Kouga" Kagome laughed

"Hell no it's just" he paused "She looks like my ex-girlfriend"

"Your ex would turn into a raging bitch after dating you" Kohaku laughed darkly

"The fuck you say kid" he pointed the Uzi at his head "I still don't like any of you" he snarled "Especially you"

"I haven't given you a reason to not like me" Kohaku protested

"You're fucking useless" he pointed again "At least the rest of us have some worth, even the mutt"

Kohaku gasped and Kagome cut in "Cut it out Kouga and apologize"

"I aint apologizing for telling the truth" he cast glances at the others "And don't act like all of you haven't been thinking that"

The others said nothing and Kouga replied "See what'd I tell ya" he holstered his weapon "Now let's go"

The remaining walk through the subway was uneventful and silent. They would constantly steal glances at each other waiting for one of them to say something.

Finally the oldest spoke up "Oh hell no"

The others shared his sentiment as they neared a blocked off section of the subway. "There's no way we can get around this" Kagome mused darkly

"She's right its way too high" Inuyasha cosigned

"So we're gonna die down here" Rin panicked

"No we're not" Kouga spoke up again "Just turn around and walk up at the last stop, it's a useless detour but we gotta take it now, aint no way around it"

The other four nodded and turned around, heading for the last set of steps they saw. After another fifteen minutes of walking and an additional five of step climbing, they neared the top.

"I see light" Rin said excitedly

The other four also smiled grateful to finally see the outside. They each quickened up their pace, that is until the youngest stopped again.

"What's wrong now" Inuyasha asked her

"You guys don't hear that" she yelled "It sounds like growling"

"No we don't hear it" Kouga said with a face palm "Just like we didn't hear the first guy or the creepy bitch, how do you hear all of this stuff"

She shrugged "Years of music lessons and stuff, gotta have good hearing"

"Actually guys I hear it now too" Kagome muttered "It's coming from over there" she pointed to an overturned train car

"So let's go around it this time so we won't come across anymore creepy bitches" Inuyasha said mocking Kouga

They nodded as they attempted to creep around the train car. They stiffened as the growling got louder. It had sounded much more sinister than they had heard before and Rin began to silently cry.

"Shh Rin" Kohaku told her "It's not going to get us"

"Both of you lower your voices" Inuyasha said at a whisper as the growling grew even louder.

When they thought they were home free as they approached the top of the steps they let out a sigh of relief.

"My God I thought we were going to die" Kagome said with a laugh

The other four laughed loudly along with her, until the growling continued and grew closer. Their faces immediately fell as the train car was knocked out of the way and a pinkish-brown monster the size of the hulk bounded up the steps.

"AHHHHH" They all screamed and scrambled up the steps quickly

"RUN OR SHOOT, RUN OR SHOOT" Kohaku asked Inuyasha quickly

"BOTH" he screamed back attempting to run backwards and shoot

The others began shooting frantically hoping to take it down, to no avail. It kept coming with a force greater than they had ever seen before

"OH MY GOD" Rin yelled now in tears

The hulk began thrashing his arms, sending several cars and pieces of rubble there way.

Kagome sidestepped the attack and attempted to shoot before having to dive again and dropping the gun. The hulkish monster then decided it would be the perfect opportunity to come after her and bounded towards her.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled attempting to save her by shooting and running.

"Goddamit" Kouga said in frustration "This weak piece of shit doesn't do anything" he ran after Inuyasha and snatched the shot gun away from him

"What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha asked him as Kouga took off to save Kagome.

Kagome just continued to stare at the monster in fear, her face frozen in shock. As it neared her it lifted one enormous arm to come down on her before being dealt three shots – Inuyasha's last, into the back of the head and crumpling to the ground in a heap.

Afterwards she looked up at Kouga who by this time was on his knees, holding his injured shoulder. Her face went from one of shock, to admiration, to fear as she stood up and bounded for him.

"BAKA" she yelled almost in tears "Why'd you do that" by this time the other three had joined them

"You dropped your gun" he replied "And the dumbass over here was missing most of his shots" he turned to look at Inuyasha "It's empty by the way"

"You can't be serious" Inuyasha asked in a huff, taking the gun back

"Yeah, but it was the only way to save the princess here" he nodded towards Kagome as she took out her bottle of alcohol – their last one.

"We're going to have to get supplies soon" she mused "And by soon I mean now"

"I'm pretty sure there are some stores we can check" Rin said to them

"Yeah hopefully they'll have something" Kagome said taking out the cotton balls and pouring the alcohol onto them "It's going to hurt" she said softly

Kouga shrugged his shoulders as she began dabbing it on, causing him to grimace.

Inuyasha watched as she tenderly began applying more and more and secretly grew jealous, although he wouldn't show it. "You know something" he addressed Kouga who looked up at him "Even though you're a scrawny bitch, with no intelligence whatsoever." He softened "I respect you"

"I respect you too, worthless mutt" he laughed and the two shook hands as Kagome finished dressing the wound.

Standing up Kouga faced the others "Alright let's find this damn sewer and hurry up and get out of here"

They shook their heads before Kagome reminded them that they needed supplies "We'll have to find ammunition or something first"

"Then let's go" Inuyasha said as the older three took off to find any kind of store.

Rin turned to face Kohaku "Are you alright"

He nodded "Fine"

"Kouga didn't mean what he said, he's just frustrated." She smiled "So don't let it get to you"

He smiled back with a nod as she took off after the others. 'If only you were right Rin' he mused darkly before following along, spirits dampened.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so here's the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites and a special thanks to everyone who stuck through this story with me, I appreciate it. Read and review please.<strong>


End file.
